


Rain

by KittyKitty27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), F/M, Rain, Sad Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKitty27/pseuds/KittyKitty27
Summary: She followed him out to the balcony and watched to make sure her friend was ok but Keith was just standing in the rain then Skye heard it, it almost sounded like someone was....crying?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is probably going to be a crappy story. I wrote at like 2AM, My leg hurt like hell,there was a thunderstorm outside, and I couldn't get to sleep so....Keith X OC 'cause why not!

That night Skye was having a difficult time getting to sleep. She tossed,turned,everything! But no matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. "Arch! Go to sleep brain!" The Violet Paladin cried flipping her face into her pillow. when she began to drift off, she could hear shuffling it sounded like a door so she chose to investigate. Skye opened her door and peered out into the lighted hallway. She looked around her was about going back to bed when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette of The Red Paladin. 'Keith? What's he doing up at this hour?' Skye thought. She followed him out to the balcony with concern, but Keith was standing there. Skye heard something that almost sounded like someone was.... crying?

She backed up away from the doorway, but bumped into a plant and knocked it down which alerted him. "Who's there?!" Keith exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance. She put up her hood and walked out onto the balcony with her hands up "It's me Keith." Skye said laughing. "What're are you doing up so late?" Keith looked at the ground distraught and not knowing what to say, so he just put his hands in his pockets and sighed "Bad dream..." Skye looked at him with concern "What happened?" The Akin girl said sitting on the stone seat under the overhang. Keith took a seat next to her "I was there again." Skye didn't understand then again, she wasn't the best with catching on to emotions. "W-with Shiro....I couldn't reach him." She finally understood what he meant "O-oh...." She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes as she remembered how upset he looked when Shiro wasn't in the black lion. "Keith, I know you miss him we all do." She said tenderness lancing her voice "B-but he w-was like a brother to me, Skye." Keith looked like he was on the verge of tears. Skye didn't want her friend to cry so she did the only thing she could. She kissed him. There lips intertwined pushing against one another. She released after a minute or so. "S-sorry... I-I didn't know what else to do." Keith blushed and grabbed her hand. "N-no it's fine." Skye got up to leave, but the blackette grabbed her hoodie "Please...stay." Skye nodded and sat next to him. They fell asleep on each other.


End file.
